Nowadays it is usual, when equipping circuit boards, that small and very small components are automatically picked and adhesively bonded to the circuit board, in order to then be soldered to the circuit board in a subsequent process.
It is often not possible to integrate large connection terminals in this process and said terminals are later hand soldered to the circuit board. This step is associated with high costs. It is often merely necessary to connect a single conductor to a conductor track of the circuit board or to a device, meaning that the automatic method developed for the connection terminals cannot be carried out efficiently.
DE 20 2009 006 254 U1 discloses a terminal, which is attached to a circuit board in the manner of an expansion bolt. A corresponding plated-through hole is located on the circuit board, the diameter of said hole being adapted to the expansion bolt. However, attaching the conductor is complex. In particular, detaching the terminal from the conductor is associated with high complexity.
Moreover, DE 101 53 170 A1 discloses a cage spring comprising soldering legs, which can be mounted on a circuit board. In this case, the soldering legs facilitate the positioning of the cage spring on the circuit board. The cage spring has been proven in practice and it is easily possible to attach said spring to the circuit board. However, in practice it has proved desirable to improve the handling of the spring for assembling and disassembling the conductor. An additional guide must often be provided for opening the spring, which is associated with additional outlay.